Dinah Madani
|gender = Female |affiliation = (formerly) Columbia University (formerly) (formerly) |title = Acting SAC |tv series = The Punisher (13 episodes) |actor = Amber Rose Revah |status = Alive}} Dinah Madani is a highly-trained, sophisticated Homeland Security agent who, upon returning from active duty with the Armed Forces is vexed by the Punisher during her own investigation into the death of her partner Ahmad Zubair. Upon gaining a leadership position after the sudden murder of Carson Wolf, Madani soon learned that Frank Castle was still alive and uncovered a conspiracy involving William Rawlins and Billy Russo linking to Zubair's death and, siding with Castle, assisted in the death of Rawlins and the capture of Russo, exposing Operation Cerberus and all their illegal actions to the world. Biography Early Life Rising in the Ranks Dinah Madani was born and raised in Manhattan, New York City. She graduated from in 2005 and attended Columbia University where she earned a Masters in Islamic Studies. Madani was recruited to the United States Department of Homeland Security by OOC Director Rafael Hernandez in 2009. She gained top marks at the FBI National academy for intelligence analysis, profiling and investigations. Posting in Afghanistan After her training, Madani was posted at the United States Department of Homeland Security Field Office in the Middle East where she served as an analyst. In 2012, she was designated the Department of Homeland Security Liaison to the United States Mission in Kandahar. There she served with Ahmad Zubair, a local Afghani policeman. Together the two investigated criminal activity in the Kandahar region until Zubair was captured and killed by Cerberus Squad for unknown reasons. Return from Afghanistan In 2015, after the death of Ahmad Zubair, Madani was transferred to the Department of Homeland Security New York Office. While in New York City she was made partners with Sam Stein, a junior agent under the direct orders of Carson Wolf.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Carson Wolf Case To be added The Greek Mob Operation To be addedThe Punisher: 1.04: ResupplyThe Punisher: 1.05: Gunner False Lead Acknowledging the located bug in her office, Madani and Stein acted out a pretend conversation, in which they put out a false lead on the location of Frank Castle somewhere in an old building. Later, she and Stein relayed the plot to other participants of the plan on paper.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel Meeting with Micro Before attending Sam Stein's funeral, Madani goes to a bar to have a drink. As she is about to leave, Micro sits next to her with a gun and identifies himself. She recognizes him as the man who sent her the video of Ahmad Zubair's execution and asks what he wants. Micro tells her he can give her names of everyone involved in Kandahar. After listening to Micro's explanation of the event that led up to Zubair's execution, Madani asks for a name. Micro tells her it was William Rawlins, the Director of Covert Ops for the CIA, who was the interrogator. Madani then asks to hear more about Rawlins' involvement but is told by Micro that she must talk to Castle since he was in the room. However, Madani then sees that Castle has been identified by the police and is on live TV.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Royal Hospitality Incident To be addedThe Punisher: 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious Frank Castle's Testimony To be added Rescue of the Liebermans To be added Duel at the Central Park Carousel To be addedThe Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Personality Dinah Madani has presented herself to be determined and stubbornly persisted in seeking justice within the system where injustices exist. Though she initially does not trust her new partner Sam Stein, Madani developed a tamed friendship with him and worked heavily alongside him, in the hopes of solving one case after another until his sudden demise. Abilities *'Expert Tactician:' To be added *'Expert Investigator:' To be added *'Expert Marksman:' To be added Equipment Weapons *'SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol': To be added *'Mossberg 500 Shotgun': During the assault, Madani used a shotgun against Billy Russo and his newly hired men. *' ': This assault rifle was the standard weapon carried by Madani, Sam Stein and other agents of the United States Department of Homeland Security during a training exercise organized by Anvil. They successfully shot at the men acting as terrorists, though Stein shot at one of the hostages. Relationships Family *Hamid Madani - Father *Farah Madani - Mother Allies *Ahmad Zubair † - Partner and Friend *United States Department of Homeland Security **Rafael Hernandez - Mentor and Friend **Sam Stein † - Partner and Friend *Frank Castle/Punisher - Target turned Ally *David Lieberman/Micro *Karen Page *Brett Mahoney *Marion James *Sarah Lieberman *Zach Lieberman *Leo Lieberman Enemies *Anvil **Billy Russo - Lover turned Enemy, Attempted Killer **Spencer Geiger † - Victim **Tom Weems † **Jim Pruitt † **Mike Bashille † *William Rawlins † *Lewis Wilson † *Jack DeLeon Appearances Behind the Scenes *Aja Frary and Nitasha Bhambree were stunt doubles for Amber Rose Revah in the role of Dinah Madani. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:United States Department of Homeland Security Agents Category:Multilingual Characters